Triplemanía XXV
Triplemanía XXV was a professional wrestling event produced and scripted by the Mexican professional wrestling promotion Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA) or Triple A. The event took place on August 26, 2017, and was held in the Arena Ciudad de México in Mexico City, Mexico. The event was the 25th year in a row that AAA had held a Triplemanía show, and the 31st show held under the Triplemanía banner since 1993. The annual Triplemanía show is AAA's biggest show of the year, serving as the culmination of major storylines and feature wrestlers from all over the world competing in what has been described as AAA's version of WrestleMania or their Super Bowl event. The main event match was the culmination of a year-long storyline that started at ''Triplemanía'' XXIV as both Psycho Clown and Dr. Wagner Jr. put their mask on the line in a Lucha de Apuestas, or bet match. Via AAA's partnership with the U.S. based Global Force Wrestling (GFW), wrestlers from that promotion also appeared on the card, including Andrew Everett, DJZ, Jeff Jarrett, Lashley, Moose and Rosemary. Production Background 2017 marked the 25th year since 1993 where the Mexican professional wrestling company AAA held their annual Triplemanía show and the 31st Triplemanía show promoted by AAA, as they held multiple Triplemanía shows over the summers of 1994 to 1997. The 2017 event took place at the Arena Ciudad de México (Mexico City Arena), an indoor arena in Azcapotzalco, Mexico City, Mexico that has a maximum capacity of 22,300 spectators. This was the fifth consecutive Triplemanía (XX, XXI, XXII, XXIII and XXIV) held at the venue. AAA's Triplemanía is their biggest show of the year, the highlight of their year, AAA's equivalent of the WWE's WrestleMania or their Super Bowl event. Storylines The Triplemanía XXV show will feature an undisclosed number of professional wrestling matches with different wrestlers involved in pre-existing scripted feuds, plots and storylines. Wrestlers portrayed either heels (referred to as rudos in Mexico, those that portray the "bad guys") or faces (técnicos in Mexico, the "good guy" characters) as they followed a series of tension-building events, which culminated in a wrestling match or series of matches. The main feud heading into the event was between Dr. Wagner Jr. and Psycho Clown. At Triplemanía XXIV during the Psycho Clown vs Pagano main event match, Dr Wagner Jr ran in to fight off Pagano's stablemates, Nicho el Millionario and Damián 666, only to turn rudo by low blowing Psycho Clown and hitting him with a Wagner Driver. After defeating Pagano, Psycho was challenged to a Mask vs Mask match against Wagner Jr at Triplemanía XXV which he accepted. At the following AAA supercard, Héroes Inmortales X, Dr Wagner Jr defeated Psycho Clown and Pagano in a three-way match after Psycho Clown's tag team partners, Monster Clown and Murder Clown, betrayed him and threw him through a flaming table. In the following months the two competed in a series of six-man tag team matches, tag team matches, and even reluctantly teamed together at Rey de Reyes to defeat Monster & Murder Clown (who had later attacked Wagner Jr as well) and at Verano de Escándalo where they successfully defended their masks in a three-way tag team Lucha de Apuestas against Monster & Murder Clown and Soul Rocker & Carta Brava Jr. Another big feud heading into the event was between Pagano and El Mesías. At Guerra de Titanes, Pagano and Mesías teamed with Dr Wagner Jr to face the team of Psycho Clown, Texano Jr, and La Parka when tensions began to boil between them after Pagano had accidentally hit Mesías several times throughout the match. Despite the tension, the two continued to team with one another and even won the AAA World Tag Team Championships from Cuervo and Escoria on the June 17th episode of AAA Worldwide. After losing the titles at Verano de Escándalo due to another accidental hit from Pagano, Mesías finally snapped and brutally attacked Pagano including multiple shots with a steel chair and a stretcher board. At a press conference for Triplemanía XXV it was announced that Pagano and Mesías would face each other in a Street Fight. Shortly after the announcement, a heated argument at the press conference between the two led to Mesías pushing Pagano and caused staff members to separate them. At Rey de Reyes, AAA Latin American Champion Johnny Mundo defeated AAA Cruiserweight Champion Hijo del Fantasma and AAA Mega Champion El Texano Jr. in a three-way match to win all three titles following interference from Kevin Kross, also during the match Texano was taken out of action with an injured neck after Fantasma hit him with a Thrill of the Kill onto a steel chair. At Verano de Escándalo a three-way steel cage match between Texano, Fantasma, and Kross ended without a winner when Fantasma and Texano escaped and touched the floor at the same time. After the match, Vampiro declared that both Texano and Fantasma would receive a shot at the titles at Triplemanía XXV. It was announced at a press conference that the match would be a three-way Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match. Results *Dragon Solar, Pardux, Solaris and Ashley defeated Bronco Gonzalez, Chicano, Fetiche and Hahastary in the Llave a la Gloria Finals Match *Angelikal, Hijo del Vikingo and The Tigger defeated Angel Mortal Jr., Tiger Boy and Villano III Jr. in a Llave a la Gloria Finals Match *Hernandez, La Hiedra, Mamba and Mini Psycho Clown defeated Big Mama, Dinastía, Estrella Divina and Máscara de Bronce in a Relevos Atómicos de Locura match *Sexy Star © defeated Ayako Hamada, Lady Shani and Rosemary to retain the AAA Reina de Reinas Championship *Monster Clown & Murder Clown defeated Cuervo & Escoria ©, Aero Star & Drago, and GFW Team (DJ Z & Andrew Everett) to win the AAA World Tag Team Championship *Team Parka (Argenis, Bengala and La Parka II) defeated Team Relevos Increibles (Australian Suicide, Faby Apache and Pimpinela Escarlata), Ex-AAA (Heavy Metal, Ricky Marvin and Lanzeloth), Los OGT's (Averno, Chessman and Super Fly), Guapos VIP (Decnis, Scorpio Jr. & Zumbido), Team GFW (Jeff Jarrett, Lashley and Moose), Los Vipers (Histeria, Maniaco & Psicosis II), Mexican Powers (Crazy Boy, Joe Líder and Niño Hamburguesa), Los Perros del Mal (Halloween, X-Fly and Mr. Águila) and Leyendas (Blue Demon Jr., El Cobarde and Pirata Morgan) *Pagano vs. El Mesías in a Street Fight ended in a no contest *Johnny Mundo © defeated El Hijo del Fantasma and El Texano Jr. in a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match to retain the AAA Mega Championship, AAA Latin American Championship and AAA Cruiserweight Championship *Psycho Clown defeated Dr. Wagner Jr. in a Two-Out-Of-Three Falls Mask vs. Mask Match External links * Results Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración pay-per-view events Category:2017 pay-per-view events Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración events Category:2017 events Category:Triplemania